1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic decorative components for use in connection with aquatic scene ornamentation. These molded magnetic geometrical components have particular utility in connection with aquariums, waterfalls, water fountains, caves, and other underwater displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beautiful underwater scene ornamentation, such as in aquariums, water fountains, caves and tunnels at amusement parks, etc. are enjoyed by many people. However, for the most part these are fixed scenes made up of rocks, gravel, concrete structures, plants, etc. that can""t be easily changed or rearranged and can be very difficult to clean.
Magnetic properties have been used in sculpting toys for building structures using magnetic building blocks. The present invention is about applying magnetic properties to aquatic ornamentation applications.
Both magnetic toys for building blocks and aquarium ornamentation are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,711 to Gross discloses a magnetic toy having sculptural particles. However, the Gross ""711 patent does not address materials used in underwater applications, and has the further drawback of addressing only building structures and not scenery or landscaping.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,696 to Barnett et al. discloses a magnetic kit that relates to magnetic apparatus suitable for use in educational kits and games. However, the Barnett ""696 patent does not address materials used in underwater applications, nor does it disclose magnetic materials for use in scenery or landscaping.
Similarly, U.S. Des. Pat. No. D278,465 to Goldman et al. discloses an aquarium structural ornament that has the appearance of a bridge. However, the Goldman ""465 patent does not disclose functional magnetic properties, and further does not address materials used in underwater applications.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,535,035 to Philipp, U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,848 to Yamazaki, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,059 to Hwang may be of general interest and pertinent to the construction of the present invention. However, the Philipp ""035 patent does not disclose the use of magnetic materials in underwater applications and the Yamazaki ""848 patent does not disclose the utility of the present patent. Finally, the Hwang ""059 patent addresses only the ornamental aspects of an aquatic scene, but does not disclose any magnetic properties.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe magnetic aquatic materials that allows for the initial decoration or rearrangement of an underwater scene.
Therefore, a need exists for new and improved magnetic aquatic decorative components that can be used for decorating and rearranging aquariums, waterfalls, water fountains, caves, and other underwater displays. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the magnetic aquatic decorative components according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide magnetic components primarily developed for use in underwater environments.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of aquatic displays (aquariums) now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved display and method, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved aquatic display and method which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in an aquatic display that is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an aquarium (aquatic display) that utilizes new and improved molded magnetic geometrical components as underwater ornamentation to form the scenery in, under, and around the water content of the display. These modular imitation rocks and/or other shapes, when added to an aquarium will create a natural setting for the fish. To accomplish this rocks, gravel, reefs, and other water icons are constructed, in various shapes, sizes, and colors, out of magnetizable materials. These decorative items are then magnetized to have north and south magnetic poles. To form the display in an aquarium or other water display, a two-dimensional background structure of the display is constructed from a ferromagnetic material, which will attract a magnet. This background form can be constructed in horizontal, vertical, and diagonal planes, as desired. A first layer of the molded magnetic components are then placed on the background structure, with the magnets poles properly aligning to firmly hold the magnets on the background structure. Then molded magnetic components of various shapes, sizes, and colors are stacked on to the first layer of molded magnetic components to construct a three-dimensional scene. In addition, greenery such as grass, weeds, etc., which have permanent magnets attached at the base, can be added to the scene to provide a realistic appearance. These base magnets prevent the greenery from floating or otherwise moving around in the display water.
In practice, the magnets could be offered in a kit, which would allow one to assembly them according to his/her desires to resemble natural rock-like formations, which once in place will provide a decorative, visually appealing display within the aquarium. The kit will have numerous pieces of various shapes, sizes, and colors that will allow an aquarium owner to tailor the design to his/her specific wishes. Moreover, the modular design will allow the user to periodically modify or completely rearrange the decorative design.
The appealing features of the present invention are its entertainment value, attractiveness, novelty, safety, and relative inexpensiveness. The invention offers a practical, creative advantage to standard tank display accessories, and its design will permit the fish to appear in the natural habitat, which may give an aquarium a new look. Once the desired scene is established, it is held in place by magnetic forces and will not be disturbed by the activity of the fish moving the items around in the water. It is even speculated by some that the fish will get an aerobic benefit from trying to push the rocks and other items being held by magnetic forces. Also, the magnetic components of the present invention can also be used in regular landscape situations in the absence of water.
The methods of the present invention can benefit users from the individual aquarium buff to large commercial users like amusement parks in the construction of various water tanks, water falls, caves, tunnels, etc. One additional advantage is that the magnet rock, gravel, and other components can be used over and over, thereby reducing the capital and maintenance cost of such items.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide new molded magnetic geometrical components that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved molded magnetic geometrical components that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide new and improved molded magnetic geometrical components that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such products economically available to the buying public.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for arranging an aquatic display and maintaining it.